


Linger Until Your Loved Ones Sing

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Boxcar Children - Gertrude Chandler Warner, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Violet hovers on the edge of death and meets someone unexpected.
Kudos: 8





	Linger Until Your Loved Ones Sing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 100 words of crossover the last two canons you consumed prompt on FFA.

"You must linger, if your strength holds."

Violet looks around the dark halls lined with tapestries, searching for the voice.

A tall man (perhaps, she thinks, though something seems off) with spiky blond hair steps forward. "If you linger, the lord of these halls sometimes takes pity if he can hear your loved ones cries. Your sister is singing while she cares for you, isn't she?"

"Yes," Violet says, struck with the sudden knowledge of that. "And my brothers-"

"Your eldest brother seeks aid for you, and your younger brother tries his best with the dog to help as well." The man looks toward a tapestry, where Violet catches a glimpse of herself before she wakes to the world again.


End file.
